Bad Dreams & Waking Nightmares
by Katya Jade
Summary: Followup to Changes. Jubes must fight Sabretooth


A follow-up to "Changes", you don't have to read it to understand this, but it'll help.

The usual disclaimer applies: I don't own any of the X-Men, they all belong to Marvel Comics and I'm not making any money off these stories. I also don't own Little Debbie Snack Cakes or Milky Ways (if I did, I'd never leave my house).

Rating: PG-13 for some language and violence.

*******************************

Bad Dreams and Waking Nightmares

By Katya Jade

Run faster. She had to run faster or she would die. It was _so_ dark and the woods so _thick_. Was she lost? No, no… she wouldn't think about that. Just run. Don't fall again. If she fell, he would find her. She was so tired. Her blood was pounding in her ears and her lungs felt as if they would explode. How long had she been running? Minutes? Hours? 

She knew he was watching her as she ran trying every maneuver she knew to outrun him. But that wasn't possible. Besides the incredible scent she was giving off from the sweat and dirt with which she was caked, outrunning him would be a miracle. 

But she wouldn't stop. If he wanted her, he would have to work damn hard before he got her. He was close behind, gaining quickly. She dodged to her right in an evasive tactic but her right foot found itself lodged in a shallow sinkhole. The force with which she was running only served to propel her ten feet until she slid to a stop in the moist ground. Pain shot through her foot as she muffled her anguished cry. Shit, shit, shit!! She hadn't made it that difficult to get her, after all.

His voice growled behind her and she jumped at the sound. 

"Nice night, ain't it, frail? This time, I'm gonna finish what I started." 

Oh, God, she was scared. 

"I don't want to die.", she cried. "Please, I'll give you anything…please, I don't want to die." She heard the weak and pathetic words rising from her throat, but her fear was so overwhelming that logical thought had long since evaporated. She pleaded for her life and struggled to move away, but the pain in her foot and the sickening knowledge that she would never escape weighted her down as if she were glued to the ground.

The predatory, hungry smile covered his face. "I like it when ya beg. It makes everythin' worth it all the more. But it ain't gonna do ya no good, girl. I'm gonna make you n' the runt pay."

He dug his claws into her arms, allowing thick trails of blood to trail their way down her biceps, and lifted her off the ground. With one hand, he took her by the throat and began to squeeze her life away, savoring every moment.

"Ya knew I'd come for ya. I'll always come for ya. I don't like ta lose." 

She thrashed wildly against him in a vain attempt to get away. She gasped for air.

'NO! NO! NO! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!'

*******************************

"JUBILEE!"

Wolverine burst into her room the minute he heard her cries. She tore at the air and struck out against her invisible attacker. He reached her bedside just in time for her left fist to connect with his jaw. 

'Pretty good left hook, darlin'.", he thought to himself. 

"Jubes, honey, wake up." He took her by the arms to prevent her from hurting herself. It wasn't easy with the amount of fight she was giving. 

"JUBILEE! It's okay, _wake up_!"

She was jerked out of her dream in one terrifying moment. She was still disoriented and continued to rain blow after blow upon the man holding her life in his hands. 

"Please leave me alone! Stop! PLEASE!"

"Jubilee, it's Logan, darlin', come on now. Yer safe."

Her eyes flew open as she continued her fight. "Wolverine?" The face of the man who loved and protected her was the most welcome thing she had ever seen. In an instant, she was clinging to him as if she were a drowning woman.

"Oh, GOD, Wolvie! I was so SCARED! Sabretooth was after me again and he was choking me. He said he'd always come after me…" Words stopped and the tears began to flow rapidly as she shook uncontrollably with fear.

Wolverine tried to soothe her as she held on to him. "Shhh, Darlin'. It's okay. It's over now, you were havin' a bad dream. I'm here. He's never gonna get ya again, I promise."

After a few minutes in his safe arms listening to his gentle reassurances, Jubilee regained her composure. The dream's meaning came to her clearly. She pulled away from his embrace and looked Wolverine in the eyes. 

"He's coming again, Wolvie. I don't know when or how, but he won't stop until he's finished what he's started. We don't have much time…"

"Stop, Jubilee. I told ya, I'm not lettin' that scumbag near ya again."

She stroked his face. He wanted so badly to protect her. She knew he would do anything in his power to keep her safe and a part of her wished she could always hide in his protective and loving arms. But she was an X-Man. She remembered herself in the dream; screaming, frightened and pleading for her life. She closed her eyes and pulled her arms around her. The Jubilee in the dream was weak and unprepared. She was unprepared when Sabretooth attacked her two months ago and she was determined not to make the same mistake again.

"I know you want to protect me, Logan, but you have to teach me how to fight him so I can _win_. We've fought together for years, and I've taken on a lot alone. But, Creed is different and I have to know not just how hold him off, but how to _kill_ him. I haven't been able to do much of anything these past few months while I was healing, but we don't have time to put it off any longer. Tomorrow," she looked at the clock and gave a weak smile, "I mean, this _morning_, you're going to start Sabretooth 101."

He was constantly amazed at her determination and inner strength. She had learned a lot from him in the years they'd been together, but she had learned more from herself than he ever could have taught her. He respected the hell out of her and loved her all the more for wanting to kick the fleabag's butt. 

"Okay, darlin'. I know this is another fight I ain't gonna win. Get some sleep and we'll start yer trainin' first thing this mornin'." He kissed her lightly and turned to return to his room.

"Please, Wolvie. Don't leave. Stay here with me."

He smiled at her and crossed back to her bed. Wolverine looked deep into her eyes and in a simple, gentle movement, tucked her beautiful black hair behind her ears. 

"Anytime, darlin'." 

He laid on his back and she snuggled close to him, set her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. In this place, everything was right with the world and they were safe together. Both of them slept soundly for the rest of the night, content in each other's arms.

*******************************

He would enjoy killing her. There wasn't enough time during their last 'meeting', but he would make sure that their next session was much more enjoyable. It was so tempting to go in and just take her, but the runt was edgy and made sure he was always around. He laughed to himself. Never helped his other bitches before. 

No, he would be patient and wait until the right time. Lay low and make sure Logan didn't suspect he was around. Besides, she was probably still getting over the workout he gave her a few months ago. He wanted her to be in peak condition when he went at her again. This time it would be _more_ fun. He hadn't known the runt was doin' her. And if the runt had her, well, she must have _something_ he could sample. 

"Just a matter o' time, girlie. We're gonna have some fun, you n' me. _Lotsa _fun."

*******************************

Wolverine had enlisted Gambit to help with the training session since Jubilee was not up to doing rigorous exercise just yet. He figured he'd show her how to take down a big guy with a few, quick tricks and then she could practice at her own pace. Wolverine loved to fight Gambit. They had become friends over the years, much to his own amazement, but Gambit was still one person he had never truly taken in a fight. As soon as he thought Gambit was beaten, the Cajun would come back and take him down. 

Logan smiled to himself, 'Not today, Gumbo. Been practicin'.'

"Petite, how 'bout you let Gambit give you a _private_ lesson in self defense? I _know_ I got some moves dat you'll like." 

Gambit smiled as he entered the Danger Room with his staff slung on his shoulders. Jubilee had grown into an incredibly beautiful, strong and self-possessed woman. If she wasn't so in love with Logan, and he with her, Gambit would have most definitely pursued her.

__

Snikt. "Make another comment like that, Cajun, an' I'll make sure you get a little taste of adamantium for yer breakfast."

"Aw, come on Logan, any man alive would appreciate de femme. I just makin' sure she know dat if t'ings wit' you don' work out, she got other options." Gambit bowed low, kissed Jubilee's hand, and winked at her.

She smiled at him, knowing he was just trying to goad Wolverine into a fight. And it would work like it always did. 

"Well, Remy, that's a lovely offer and one that I'm sure other women would swoon over, but, as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not like _'other women_'." 

"Dat fer sure, petite."

"Okay, Cajun, _that's it_." Oh, yes, he was going to _enjoy_ this little training session. 

"Jubilee, I'm gonna show ya the easiest way to take down a large, obnoxious blowhard in three easy steps."

Jubilee sat along the side wall and watched as Wolverine and Gambit circled each other waiting for the first move, staring into each other's eyes intently like animals preparing to attack.

Wolverine made the first move, kicking out his right leg in an attempt to take out Gambit's left knee. Gambit took his staff and with one movement, hooked it under Wolverine's ankle and flipped him backwards. Wolverine slammed to the ground with an enormous grunt.

As he twirled his staff in his large hands, Gambit said with a smirk, "Here, chere, is de perfect example of how _not_ to attack yer opponent."

Jubilee couldn't help but giggle watching Wolverine leap to his feet and charge Gambit again. She often saw his intensity in her own fighting style. After so many years of facing combat together, it was hard _not_ to pick up a few things.

Claws bared, Wolverine ran at Gambit, striking at his midsection. Gambit again pulled his staff around to push Wolverine to his side, but Wolverine grabbed hold of the staff and used it to throw Gambit to the floor. While Wolverine leapt toward him, Gambit maneuvered quickly and rolled to the side, jumping to his feet just before Logan would have landed on his chest.

"Nice move, Gumbo. Not gonna get away next time."

"We'll see, homme. Still got a lot of tricks up my sleeve."

With that, Gambit charged one of his cards and launched it at Wolverine while in the same movement, he rolled to the side and picked up his staff. With one swipe of his claw, Logan diverted the explosion and propelled himself at Gambit. The staff came up to strike Wolverine in his side and missed completely when Logan flipped himself over the rod with both feet connecting with Gambit's chest. They both landed with Wolverine's claw at Gambit's throat.

Wolverine huffed, "Seems yer tricks are all used up, Cajun."

"I jes' let you win 'cause I know how ya wan' to look big 'n strong in front of de lady." Gambit smiled and looked in Jubilee's direction.

"The last person I need favors from is _you_, bub. An' just so ya know, I catch you eyein' her like that again," he moved his claws closer to Gambit's face, "yer gonna be needed a seein' eye dog."

Jubilee laughed and rose to her feet, "Okay, _boys_. Playtime's over. I think I get the idea. Get the opponent to the ground however you can and go for their weak spots. You know, Wolvie, you could have just _told_ me that instead of trying to maim Remy."

Logan smirked and glanced at Gambit. "Well, darlin', that wouldn't a' been as much _fun_ now, would it?" Even though he wanted to give Gambit a little scar to remember their session by, he retracted his claws and moved back to Jubilee's side.

"Do ya feel up to practicin' some moves with me?"

"Or wit' _me_, chere?"

__

Snikt

"Beat it, Gumbo."

"Thanks for the offer, Remy, but I think I'll work out with Wolverine today."

"Oui, chere. You know where to find Gambit if you need him. A tout a l'heure, my friends." Gambit picked up his staff, winked at Jubilee and sauntered toward the exit.

"_She_ won't need to find you, but _I_ might be lookin' fer ya later, bub." Wolverine flashed his claws in a threateningly playful way as Gambit left the Danger Room in search of an extra strong cup of coffee and a little breakfast.

Jubilee took Wolverine's face in her hands and planted a firm kiss on his lips. 

He smirked. "What was _that_ for, darlin'?"

"Just for being you, Wolvie." She smiled. "Let's get on with the workout, already. I'm tired of watching you beat up your friends."

"Trust me, Jubes, if he keeps flirtin' with ya an' usin' his_'Cajun charm'_ while I'm around, there's gonna be _more_ than a beatin' takin' place."

*******************************

The first few days of her workouts with Wolverine made her doubt that she would be able to win a tug-of-war match with a small puppy, much less Sabretooth. Her ribs and back ached and ibuprofen became her best friend. But after the initial pain and suffering, and a good deal of lecturing from Hank about how she was pushing herself too hard, her confidence grew, along with her fighting ability.

One morning after one of their training sessions had ended, Wolverine presented Jubilee with a gift wrapped box. "Open it, darlin'."

She unwrapped the paper and opened the long box to reveal the most beautiful, hand carved knife she had ever seen. She smiled at him, "A _knife_? You could have just gotten me flowers, you know."

"That knife was made by a friend o' mine who lives in Canada. He custom made this one fer ya." He took Jubilee by the hand. "Darlin', I can only teach ya so much about hand ta hand combat. The bottom line here is that Creed has a healin' factor like me. I'll teach ya how to fight with this so that if he ever comes around again, you'll know what ta do. The night ya had yer first nightmare, ya told me that ya wanted me ta teach ya how ta kill him. Well, darlin', that's what yer gonna have ta do, if he comes back."

The realization that she would have to kill another person sank in deeply. She had said the words, but was she prepared to actually _kill_ Victor Creed?

She looked into Wolverine's eyes. "X-Men don't kill, Wolvie. I…I don't know if I _can_."

"The X-Men may use that sayin' to make 'em feel better, but sometimes ya have ta do what a gotta ta save yerself. If it comes down to it, ya gotta be ready to defend yer life. That's what yer doin', sweetheart . I hope ya don't have ta, but ya gotta be ready."

She sank into his arms and prayed that it would never come to that. 

After four weeks, her injuries were all but healed and she was able to use many of the moves Wolverine, and Gambit, had shown her to take down opponents twice her size. They had both been surprised and impressed at the fact that with her newfound focus and skills, Jubilee was an even more formidable adversary.

Her nightmares involving Sabretooth became less intense as her training continued. Jean seemed to think that the dreams represented nothing more than the manifestation of her fear that she was unable to fight back during her previous attack. Jubilee wanted to believe that her constant feeling of foreboding was nothing, but she knew better. He was out there. Maybe watching them or just waiting for the right opportunity to return. But he was coming. She knew that when that time came she had to be ready, or she wouldn't get out of it alive.

*******************************

Jubilee and Gambit had been assigned to go grocery shopping. As much as Wolverine hated the idea of Gambit alone with her and the fact that he wouldn't be around to protect her, the Professor needed his help with a project on which he was working.

"Make sure yer on yer guard, Jubes, and, I hate ta say this, but stick close to the Cajun. He'll be there if ya need him." He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't want to ever see her in danger again, but he knew that he couldn't be around her 24 hours a day. She had learned an incredible amount during her training and he was sure that she could take care of herself, but the thought of her fighting Sabretooth by herself almost made him sick. He didn't want to lose her; ever.

"Ya know I love ya, don't ya, darlin'?"

"Of course I do, Logan." She looked deeply into his eyes. "And you know that I love you more than anything in the world. I'll be okay, I promise." On the outside, Wolverine was a 'loner' and a stereotypical 'tough guy'. But once you were able to break through his defenses and he allowed you into his life, he didn't let go easily. She had known him for years and he had always been her best friend, but once they had admitted their love for each other, he allowed himself to open up to Jubilee in ways he never had before. She rediscovered Logan all over again and began to truly appreciate him all the more; the side of him that was caring, vulnerable and loving. She never expected him to win the 'Sensitive Male of the Year Award' - come on, this was Wolverine, after all - but she knew that he would be with her forever. However long that might be. 

"You act like de petite goin' off to war, homme. We jes' goin' shoppin'." Gambit paused. "Oh… well, I guess fer Jubilee, shoppin' _is_ kinda like war or… at least… _huntin_'. _Stalk_ de prey, _get_ de prey, _buy_ de prey."

"Just stick close ta her, Gumbo. I don't want her hurt again."

"No problem, Logan. She in _good hands_."

__

Snikt. 

Jubilee laughed. "On that note, we're going, Logan. We'll be back in a few hours." She kissed Wolverine and hugged him goodbye.

He watched as Gambit and Jubilee drove off in Logan's jeep. "Just be careful, darlin'." He whispered to himself.

*******************************

Forty five minutes after Gambit and Jubilee left for the store, an alert came in to the Mansion. Wolverine, Jean, Hank, Cyclops and Ororo listened intently as the Professor addressed the situation in the briefing room. 

"It appears that a group of hostile mutants is attacking the state capital in a violent demonstration against the Friends of Humanity and the recent anti-mutant legislation. We will take the Blackbird to arrive as soon as possible and put an end to this incident."

Wolverine didn't like it. "Chuck, we don't all need ta go. These things is never as tough as they look. A few of us should stay aroun' here just 'n case somethin' happens on the home front." 

He hadn't liked sending Jubilee and Gambit out alone and he _damn _well didn't want everyone to leave the mansion in case something happened while they were gone.

"Wolverine, the situation is rapidly getting out of control. We don't know who these new mutants are or how strong they're powers might be. Since Gambit and Jubilee are out, the rest of us must go to assess the situation."

He hated to lose these arguments. "_Fine_. We'll go an' get back fast. I want ta be here when Jubes gets back."

Jean knew Logan was concerned about Jubilee and it had taken every ounce of his strength to step back and let her go to the store with Gambit. As they left the briefing room, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, I'm sure they'll be fine. We shouldn't be too long and I'll make sure the perimeter security is set while we're away."

He smiled weakly and thought to himself. 'I didn't do much good last time.'

*******************************

An hour later, Gambit and Jubilee returned to the mansion with a jeep fully stocked with groceries.

"I think the store is gonna have to call in an extra shipment of food after our visit. Remy, haven't you ever heard the saying, 'Don't go grocery shopping when you're hungry'? We've got _way_ more food here than we could ever eat in a _month_!" She opened the rear door of the jeep and stared at the overflowing bags in the back.

"Hey now, it not all _my_ fault, chere. I seem ta r'member you losin' a lil' control in de baked goods aisle _an'_ de candy section." 

"There are certain things a woman _needs_, my friend. Milky Ways and Little Debbie Snack Cakes are just _two_ of those things. Besides, I wasn't the one _eating_ his way through the store. Geez, Remy, you found at least three things in every section to eat! Thank God the household detergents were in the last aisle or you'd probably have gotten to them, too!"

Gambit winked, "I still a growin' boy, Jubilee." He stepped out of the jeep and moved to help her with the groceries. Grabbing several bags he started toward the front door when he was tackled and knocked to the ground. Gambit landed hard with cans, bags and food flying everywhere.

"REMY!"

Jubilee dropped the groceries in her hands and spun around to meet their attacker. She knew who it was. She could feel it. Sabretooth was back. 

"Get _away_ from him, Creed!" 

She had to think. What to do next? Where the hell was the team? Why didn't they come out to help? Oh, shit. He must have been watching them the whole time. To be this bold about his attack, the team must be gone. She and Gambit were on their own.

Sabretooth loomed over Remy's dazed body, with his huge claw around Gambit's throat. "Is this yer bodyguard, girlie? Tsk, tsk, tsk. The runt shoulda done better." His eyes moved up and down her body. "Ya lookin' _good_, Jubie. Lot better n' the last time I saw ya."

"Yeah, well, I can't say the same for you. You just get uglier with time."

She approached him slowly with her hands raised, ready to direct her energy blasts at Sabretooth's eyes. She noticed Remy reaching into his pocket. He brought out a set of keys and began to charge them while Jubilee held Creed's attention. 

"What's the problem, Creed? You don't want this to be a '_private mutilation_'? Gambit can just watch from the sidelines, this is between us."

"Nah, I'm gonna kill him _first_, so we'll have _lotsa_ time together. I got some special plans fer ya this go 'round. Didn't know you were the runt's little bitch until I started watchin' the place. Guess I'll have ta sample yer wares this time, dontcha think? I hope my little friends keep yer lame X-Men busy fer awhile so you'll be sure ta enjoy _every_ minute."

As the grip on his throat became tighter, Gambit charged the keys and flung them into Creed's face as they exploded.

"SHIT!" Creed exclaimed as he jumped back from Gambit and rubbed his burned face. "Yer gonna pay fer that ya stupid Cajun!"

"I'm shakin' in my leather boots, mon ami." 

Gambit positioned himself in front of Jubilee and launched another card at Sabretooth. The shot hit him in the center of the chest, Creed flew backward, hit the ground and Gambit took the opportunity to charge toward the downed giant in an attempt to overtake him.

Sabretooth's senses were on alert and he heard and smelled Gambit running toward him. Just as Gambit reached him, Creed swept out his legs, connected with Gambit's chest and propelled him over his back. It reminded Jubilee of a violent game of 'airplane.'

Creed rose to his feet and moved toward Jubilee. She wouldn't run this time. She could take him. She hoped. She struggled to swallow and calm her nerves. No, she _would_ win. They had trained her for this and she would rid the world of this bastard once and for all.

"I'm ready for you, Creed. Let's finish this."

Sabretooth smiled and glared into her eyes. "Oh, yeah, girlie. We're gonna finish it. But nice and slow so I'll remember fer a _long_ time."

He was standing five feet from her with his claws bared. Remy started toward them, but stopped when he caught Jubilee's eye. She had to do this herself. He smiled and nodded in her direction.

'You be okay, chere. I be right here.' 

Jubilee realized that he was going to let her take Creed on by herself. Okay, this was it. She nodded back and turned her attention to Sabretooth.

Weak spots. Remember the weak spots. She stood her ground and waited for Creed to make the first move. They remained still for what felt like an eternity when he charged at her, swinging his right claw at her chest. She ducked under his reach, swept her right leg and connected with his right knee. Sabretooth howled and fell to his knees in pain. 

'Move fast, Jubes. Remember the healing factor.' 

Moving quickly and careful to stay out of his reach, she picked up one of the cans strewn about the lawn and hurled it at his head. The sound of the can striking Sabretooth's skull was sickening, but she didn't have time to think about that. He fell backwards and landed on his back, holding his bleeding head. 

"You BITCH!"

"I've been called worse, scumbag."

Reaching around her back, she unsheathed the long buck knife Wolverine had given her. He had taught her that a strike directly into his heart or throat would kill the bastard. 

She moved quickly and placed the knife over his heart. Sensing she had just taken the upper hand, Sabretooth became still and chuckled lightly, "Oh, girlie, yer _sumthin_'. I kin see what the runt likes about ya. Ya got _fire_. I'm really gonna enjoy our time together."

'Oh, God, I can't do this. I can't kill him.'

Gambit saw the distress on Jubilee's face. If she didn't move now, Sabretooth would kill her where she stood. 'Finish it, petite. You can do it, chere.'

"Come on, frail, let's see how tough you are." He grunted and smirked at her. 

"Ya can't do it, can ya? Well I ain't got all day ta wait fer ya to grow hair on yer chest."

The next few minutes moved in slow motion for Jubilee. Sabretooth's right hand moved up to grab her by the leg while, at the same moment, she heard Gambit shout her name. Seeing Creed's hand move toward her, she realized this was her only chance. Her eyes met Creed's and in one defining moment, she plunged the knife deep into his heart. A wave of grief and fury enveloped her as she removed the knife and again drove it into his chest. As if in a daze, she continued stabbing at Creed despite his howls of anger and pain. 

As suddenly as it began, it was over. Jubilee knelt over Sabretooth's body and stared into his lifeless eyes. Gambit reached Jubilee's side and feeling for Creed's pulse, pulled her away from the dead man. The realization of what happened hit Jubilee like she ran into a brick wall. She cried for what she had done; it was both frightening and liberating. It was finished.

Gambit gathered her in his arms and rocked her. "It all over now, petite. He dead. You done good, chere. He neva gonna hurt you or Wolverine no more."

"I knew this was going to happen, Remy, but I didn't want to believe that I could kill him. I hoped that he'd go away and leave us alone." 

She and Gambit sat quietly for a few minutes. "Thank you for being here. I don't know if I could have done it alone."

"Oui, chere. You did fine on your own. I jes glad I could be here when you need me."

"JUBILEE! GAMBIT!"

Logan was terrified. Just as they finished securing the capital, the alarms in the Blackbird erupted. He knew immediately what it was and made a beeline to return to the mansion. The rest of the team wouldn't be too happy when they got home, but he really didn't give a damn.

"Out front, mon ami!"

Wolverine burst through the front door and his heart dropped to his stomach at what he saw. Gambit was holding a blood-soaked Jubilee in his arms. Sabretooth lay no more than three feet from them, also covered in blood. At the angle Gambit was sitting, Wolverine couldn't tell if she was alive, hurt, or worse.

He ran to them and searched Gambit's face for confirmation of Jubilee's condition when she turned around and met his eyes. 

"Hey, baby.", she said with a weak smile. 

She was alright! He wrenched her from Gambit's arms and held her tightly to him.

"Thank God yer okay! What happened?! Are ya hurt, darlin'?"

She didn't want to let go of him. "Yes, Logan, I'm okay." She pulled away from him and looked at Creed's lifeless body. "I killed him. I….I didn't want to, but I had no choice." 

He pulled her to him again and rubbed her back in the soothing motion she liked. "No, ya didn't have a choice, honey. He didn't _give_ ya a choice. You knew that a month ago when you told me ya needed trainin'. He never woulda given up, sweetheart, and ya did what ya had ta do."

Gambit stood up and started toward the mansion. 

"Gambit."

"Oui, chere."

She was grateful that he had been with her today. Other than Wolverine, Gambit was the only other person she would have wanted to face this with. She left Wolverine's arms and walked over to where Gambit stood.

She embraced him fully and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again. I owe you one."

"No, Jubilee. Dat's what friends are for." He gave her a hug and kissed her on both cheeks in return. He looked at Wolverine and cocked his head. "What wrong, Logan? You not gonna threaten my wit my life fer kissin' yer woman?"

Wolverine smiled. "Nah. Shoppin with Jubes _an'_ takin' on Creed. That makes fer a tough day. Figure I'll let this one slide."

Gambit looked at Jubilee and back to Wolverine. "She a good woman, homme. Take good care of her or you answer to Remy."

Wolverine smiled. "Bet yer life on it, bub." 

As Gambit turned away, Logan added, "And, Cajun…Thanks."

Gambit smiled and returned back into the mansion. Jubilee turned to Wolverine and walked once again into his arms and sighed. "I wish this _had_ all been a bad dream."

"Me too, honey."

"Wolvie, if you hadn't taught me all those things…I'd probably be lying there instead of Creed."

Just the thought made Wolverine shudder. "Ya ain't, Jubilee. You can take on anythin' ya want. Always could. Ya just needed the confidence ta do it."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Oh, _now_ you tell me." She paused and held him tighter. "Really, Wolvie, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He pulled her close to him. "Darlin', ya ain't ever gonna have ta find out."

End

Please give feedback!!! At this site or at [katyajade@home.com][1]. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:katyajade@home.com



End file.
